


releasing tension

by sylleblossom (kemonomimi)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM Undertones, Biting, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Heterosexual Sex, Just a President fucking his Turk nbd, Light BDSM, Minimal Blood Play, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Sex, Scratching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/sylleblossom
Summary: the youngest turk looks good in his bed.
Relationships: Elena/Rufus Shinra
Kudos: 26





	releasing tension

This isn’t the first time she has been in this situation, and she hopes it won’t be the last.

“Do you like my fingers in your mouth? Can you taste yourself on them?” Gloved fingers press against her tongue to avoid her sharp biting, letting the saliva pool in her mouth and drip down her chin, raindrops against stark white sheets. 

“Do you?” Rufus Shinra asked insistently again, leaning over her and exerting more pressure.

All she can do is nod and gurgle her praise of the long, deft fingers in her hot mouth, but it’s enough for him to withdraw them. “Good girl,” he purrs in her ear, and Elena shivers with a desperate whine.

“Oh? You want _my_ fingers back in your cunt?” She nods, but he only teases them against the slick slit. “Ask. Beg for it.”

She’s playing dirty, arching her back and spreading her legs more to give him a better show, “Please, Mister President, I want your perfect fingers in my cunt.” She looks over her shoulder, swollen lips pursed into a pout. 

It does the trick, stroking his ego the same way he strokes his cock. Naked except for leather gloves, she appreciates the moment of taking him in from cock to face, committing him to memory. She will never forget the look of blown-out irises gleaming with lust.

He isn’t soft, sliding three leather-clad fingers back into her cunt, eyes locked on the way his fingers slid in and out. He adds a fourth just as quickly, jerking upwards to make her raise her ass higher so he gets the best view of himself fucking his own Turk. His thumb teases over her hole, dipping in just the tip, before he rubs it roughly against her clit, grinning at the way she starts to clench around his fingers. 

“Are you going to cum on my fingers? I think not.” He withdraws the long digits, offering her to bite and suck her own slick off of them as he aligns his cock and shoves into her inviting heat, all the way to the hilt in one thrust. Her body is made for his cock anyway, conditioned to accept it.

She’s biting at his fingers hard enough he’s sure he’ll have bite marks through the leather. He lifts her easily to the tip of his cock, his own teeth sinking into the skin between silver decorations until he tastes blood. Then, he forces her down on his cock again, relishing in the broken cry that leaves her throat, the way she trembles beneath him as she grips the sheets. She tilts her head back and he catches a glimpse of the fierce, fiery look in her eyes, and watches her push past her dripping fingers to sink her teeth into a pillow instead, indignant.

Oh no, that won’t do.

He pulls out to flip her and rip the pillow from her mouth, then presses back in with a groan. “If you want to be gagged so badly, I’ll use it next time,” he threatens, blond hair falling into his eyes. He pushes her legs up, taking advantage of her flexibility. Face-to-face he rams into her, watching the expressions that flutter across her face because of /him/.

“Don’t hold back, Elena. Mewl like the kitten you are, hm?” It’s a command, whispered against her lips. He bites hard, tugging on her bottom lip, swiping his tongue against the underside before releasing it, smirking at the glazed look in deceptively soft doe eyes.

“I love it, I love your cock in me,” Elena whines, voice pitched low until it grows into a squeak when he thrusts particularly hard. The blonde Turk gasps when he seizes a nipple between his fingers and tugs roughly, lips twisting into a satisfied smirk at the way it pebbles and the way she arches, unintentionally fucking herself on his cock with a rhythm contrary to his own sharp thrusts. Her praise earns her a slap against her clit.

“Pierce these,” he murmurs, fascinated with them. They’re not big, bouncing tits; barely a handful, but perky when he pleases her. That’s what matters. Her sharp hips with their glittering duel piercings, accented with his dripping bite marks, are his favorite feature. Thin muscles like a dancer fit so naturally against his body. 

“Please, Rufus--” she begs, but he silences her with a growl and the drag of leather down her stomach.

“Remember your place, Elena; it’s _President_ to you. Earn my name.” He can feel her tremble and tighten around his cock hard enough that he swears a whisper against her neck.

Without even teasing her clit she came on his cock, and it makes him grin savagely and pound with all his might, watches her writhe on him from over-sensitivity. 

“Please cum in me,” she asks, eyes closed and lashes wet, “I want it in me, I want all of you -- you’re so perfect --” 

Elena is playing dirty again, nails scraping down his back hard enough he feels the prickle of blood, but her words are enough to coax him into orgasm, to throw him over the edge. Her cunt takes it all, and he likes the view when he pulls out his cock and observes her greedy cunt undulating and swallowing his cum.

“Good girl,” he praises again, flopping down beside her with the grace only he possesses, curling his arm around her middle. Her chest is still heaving, but it settles when he presses his lips to her shoulder. It isn’t a particularly romantic kiss; it is solid contact between them, an anchor to bring her down.

“You’re mean,” she huffs, but she softens when he presses fleeting kisses down the length of her neck, her clavicle, the rise of her breasts.

“Must you say that every time?” He mumbles against the top of her head after he settles against the pillows, discarding wet leather gloves to stroke his fingers through sweaty blonde hair. Her own arm twists to touch his own, to curl it around calloused fingers and give it a little tug until he teases his teeth against her jaw. 

“Someone has to remind you,” she replies boldly, and she is rewarded with a kiss against the corner of her lips.

It’s cute when she tries to boss him around.

For a moment a peaceful silence covers them like a blanket, warm and safe. But she peeks out from under it, murmuring, “I need a shower.”

“Ah, so you want me to finger-fuck you against the wall? Play with your clit with the shower head? Is that what you mean, Elena?” He purrs, watching her body come to life again with just his words.

She is his through and through.

She thwaps his shoulder with her hand, rolling to face him directly, but she gives no verbal indication that she is against the idea. 

Round two, start.

**Author's Note:**

> the only way to make this ship better is to add another turk or all of them, all right. 
> 
> i just like petite little elena the fierce turk to get railed with consent, sue me. 
> 
> one day she'll power-bottom... one day...
> 
> and yeah she has hip piercing because she decided if those bad boys get ripped out in torture she can handle it. rufus wants tiddy piercings but smh that's impractical for a turk.
> 
> i dont even know how to write rufus, but i did it for a friend.


End file.
